


Moonlight Karma

by Hawkflight



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was for all the times he ignored her. This was going to be how she finally got what she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have binged Shiki last night. All you really need to know is that I adore this couple (even if Natsuno can be an ass).

He was struggling beneath her, body squirming to get out of her hold. Even so Megumi kept a hand pressed to the back of his skull, fingers entwined in silken soft hair as she kept his face pressed to the dirt of the forest floor.

It's not like she wanted him to choke on the twigs and bits of leaves, to taste the earth. This is just the way it had to be. She wanted to see his face, but if she turned him around there was no doubt he would scream; something that she couldn't afford. For the others to know what she was about to do, even though that 'werewolf' mutt had insisted Tohru feed on his friend. _She_ was the one that loved him, if anyone was going to drink from him it would be her.

Even if he had never acknowledged her, ignored her for a full year as she pined after him. He had fascinated her that first day he moved into town, but whenever she tried to speak with him he would brush her off. Well, this was just karma for all those times. Once she had her first sip of his blood he wouldn't brush her off anymore. In fact, she could make him beg her to drain him. Not that she would. No. She couldn't take the chance that he may not rise; even if he did then there would be no guarantee that he would stay with her.

"Oh, Natsuno," she crooned, stroking his hair with her other hand. "Why did you tear up my letter like that? You must really hate me, but I promise this will only hurt for a moment. I'll take the pain away, my love."

Megumi could actually feel the shudder that ran through his body; as she had him pinned down, straddling his lower back. She was certain he was trying to speak even, and it sounded like what he still told Tohru all the time. _Don't call me Natsuno._

Her lips stretched into a wide grin. If he had said that then he couldn't really hate her that much, could he? Tohru had been his friend after all. Soon though all he would need in his life was her.

She was going to leave the village after this with him, killing others to live and just taking blood from him when it was necessary. He wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to kill him.

"Shh." Her finger ran along the nape of his neck, brushing away the strands of hair there as she leaned down, fangs hovering over his exposed skin. She held still for a moment, as his struggling increased when the tips of her fangs touched his skin.

This was not what she had envisioned for them, but he wouldn't give her a chance when she was alive. What was the likelihood he would now that she was dead? Even if she didn't do this Tohru would; or someone else would be ordered to kill him. She just couldn't lose him. "I'll take good care of you, Natsuno. So please, forgive me." With those words she sunk her teeth in, making him hers.


End file.
